Candy Boy- a series of one shots featuring Kanade and Yukino
by otaku4laifu
Summary: A series of one shots which feature everyone's favourite twins, Kanade Sakurai and Yukino S ;) The one shots follow the events after my 5 chapter story, What Candy Dreams are made of. Check it out if you haven't then come back to these.
1. Kana and Yuki go camping

**A/N: These are a series of one shots which take place after the events of my story What Candy Dreams are made of. I suggest you read that story first to see how the twins' relationship progressed. However it is not required that you read the story first but it is preferred. Hope you enjoy :) Reviews really help and give me inspiration to continue so don't forget to review even if it's only three words, it would be appreciated.**

Kanade's feet had begun to grow wary of walking for what felt like hours in the woods. Yuki was humming a tune under her breath.

"Yuki-nee, how much more?" Kana said panting.

Her older twin looked at the map. "Not much longer. I'd say we'd have to walk about a couple of minutes more and we'll be there."

"Oh god"

As their feet clashed with the warm wet grass, they decided to stop for a break. They placed their bags and equipment on the grass and slumped to the ground. Their tired backs now braced a giant tree bark.

Suddenly Yuki felt Kana tug her sleeve. "What Kana-chan?"

"Over there. Look."

Yuki glanced up to see two young women, one silver-haired and the other, a redhead both at the lake. They had pans in their hands. The twins assumed they were catching fish and then throwing them back into the shallow lake as they caught them. They both looked very happy. They were a short walking distance from where the twins were resting.

The two women turned their backs to return to the site they had set up for themselves when they noticed two girls sitting under a tree. The redhead ran to them with a look of excitement on her face and the silver-haired girl just followed her.

"Looks like we have company," Yukino said.

The redhead approached the Sakurai twins. The silver-haired girl caught up with her.

"Hi there. You guys look tired. Still searching for your spot huh? Don't worry you'll find it. Shizuma and I took a while to find ours too – Oh sorry, she is Shizuma" the red haired girl pointed to the silver-haired girl, who just gave a simple smile and nodded to the twins. "And I am Aoi Nagisa. You can call me Nagisa though."

Kana and Yuki were both impressed and surprised that they had found another couple like them in the woods or rather- the couple had found them.

"Nice to meet you. I am Yukino and she is Kanade."

Nagisa replied with obvious excitement in her voice. "Nice to meet you both. We were just going to have lunch. Please join us. We will be happy if you join us. You two look like you could do with some food. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kana was a bit taken aback by the redhead's enthusiasm but despite the fact that they were strangers, the couple seemed harmless.

 _I guess there could be no harm in joining them plus I am really hungry. I could use some rest and real food_ , Kanade thought, for she had made some sandwiches and Yukino had only packed processed snacks and soda.

The group made their way to Nagisa's and Shizuma's camping spot.

Shizuma spoke. "Make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to use our facilities."

"Arigato" the twins both replied.

Nagisa got four plates and filled it with curry and rice. As Shizuma helped her serve the food, Nagisa asked "So are you guys a couple? I'm just curious."

Kana and Yuki both looked at each other nervously. Kana said "We- we're sisters."

Shizuma gave a slight nod to herself as she comprehended what they meant.

"Twins, actually." Yukino added.

"Oh twins! Wow that's so cool. I wish I had a twin," Nagisa said.

"Then that would make two Nagisas," Shizuma added as she rubbed her nose against the redhead's.

"But you would still choose me, right?" Nagisa said with a hint of fake annoyance in her voice.

"Of course. Of course. Or I can just have both of you to myself. Two is better than one right?" Shizuma said as she winked at the Sakurai twins who were now blushing deeply.

"Dig in everyone. Hope you enjoy my chicken curry. It's mother's recipe really."

"Arigato Nagisa and Shizuma. Thanks for your hospitality. It's getting late. We need to find our place and set up for the night."

"You're welcome. You guys enjoy your trip."

"We will!" And with that Kana and Yuki lifted their bags and resumed the search for their spot.

"GAH!" Kana yelled.

Yuki looked at the direction Kana was glaring at, a frozen expression on her sister's face.

She began to giggle at the silly realization. "Oh Kana-chan. It's a harmless water snake. You stepped on poor Mr. Snake. Well at least you didn't kill him."

Kana gritted her teeth at Yukino's words however she was far from angry at her sister.

"You're shaking more than the leaves on the trees Kana-chan" Yukino wrapped her right arm around Kana's left. "Kana is such a scaredy cat. Don't worry, onee-chan is right here. I will protect my Kana from all the scary goblins of the forest." Kana felt the lean body of the blonde press at her side.

"Hm! I assure you my cat is in perfect order! You're one to know that. Come on! We don't have all day Yuki."

After a few more minutes had gone by, Yuki's hazel eyes shone with joy. "We found it. We finally found it."

She dropped her bags to the floor and Kana did the same. "Oh my god! It's so beautiful. Yuki you really are a genius for picking this spot. How did you know?"

"My friends told me."

"It even has a lake nearby. We can even bathe there," Kanade said gleefully as she hugged Yuki.

"We have more important things to do first."

By the time the couple had finished setting up their tent it was already sunset. Yukino changed out of the t-shirt she was wearing and put on her red swimsuit. Kana put on some shorts and left the black lace bra she was wearing from before.

"Race you to the lake!" Kanade had already began dashing for the glimmering lake.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuki called out.

Kana cannonballed and a few seconds after Yuki did the same splashing water in her sister's face.

With swift motions of her hands, Yuki began splashing water in Kana's face and Kana was unable to keep up.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!"

"That will teach you not to cheat."

An air of silence fell between them as they gazed into each other's dark brown eyes. Their lips crashed. They made love as the purple sunset watched on. Yukino slid her fingers underneath Kana's panties and Kana did the same to her. The warm water gushed in their cores as they fingered each other until they climaxed.

"Thank you Yuki for bringing me here. I never thought I would like camping but once I am with you I could tolerate anything. It was a great day all thanks to you." The twins were now under their yellow tent.

"You don't need to thank me for anything." Yuki said humbly. "But you need to do this" and with that said, she brought her lips to Kana's and stuck her tongue out, licking her sister's luscious lips. Kana opened her mouth to let Yuki gain entry as their tongues fought for dominance. Kana took off the shirt Yuki wore and kissed her collarbone. The blonde moaned over the buzzes of a thousand insects. Kana licked her sister's hard nipples. Her tongue teasingly flickered over the rocks that were Yuki's nipples. She bit her right nipple and Yuki squealed.

"Mm, Kana-chan, reading those doujins have really been paying off for you, isn't that true?"

Kana reddened as she realized Yukino had found out about the hentai doujins she had been reading in order to gain more insight into all things sensual. She pinched both of Yuki's supple breasts and Yuki yelped with pain. She began kissing Yuki's lower stomach until she reached the part Yuki most longed for her to touch. She slid off the pink lace panties her sister was wearing. She began licking her damp clit. Yuki came and Kana just continued licking her twin's sweet juices. Her index and middle finger entered Yukino. She quickly pumped her fingers in and out of her. Then she proceeded to finger Yuki's butt hole. She slid one digit up her ass and Yuki's moans grew louder. In and out her digit went into Yuki's butt. Yuki clenched the pillow as she needed something to hold onto. Not long after, her body convulsed with orgasm.

With entwined legs, they held each other and slept peacefully surrounded by Mother Nature.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed it. I just randomly wanted Shizuma and Nagisa to meet the twins, I don't know why. I just felt my other yuri fans out there would like it even if it felt a bit random. BTW only this shot will be a Strawberry Panic/Candy boy crossover. The story is intended to be fully about the twins so no panic guys ;)**


	2. Movie Night and trouble?

**A/N: Just a trial thing to see if I can write a CB spank fic. I wrote this for a friend.**

 **A/N: "sama" is the Japanese word for "Miss".**

"What movie you wanna see Kana-chan?"

"Um there is horror, comedy and children's film tonight. Uh…I don't know which one," Kana replied.

Yuki smiled "Ok. I have an idea! I'll do eenie-meenie."

"You're such a child"

Her fingers pointed to each of the movie posters as she chanted "Eenie-meenie-minee-mo" until her finger landed on "Frozen".

"Well that wasn't so hard Kana. My childish self can come in handy."

* * *

"That was amazing Kana-chan. I admired Elsa and Anna's bond. By the way, I think they were like us in some ways…"

"Hey there sexy thing what's your number?"

Both sisters turned their heads to their left side to see a 20-something year old boy making kissy faces at Kana. He had black hair and hazel eyes. Kana gasped softly as she looked at the boy. She blushed not because the boy called her 'sexy', but it was because she was embarrassed. She didn't want Yuki to see any boys flirting with her. _She_ was Yuki's after all but something about the boy made him look familiar to her.

Yuki shot him a nasty stare and locked arms with Kana's. She then proceeded to smooch her on the cheek.

Kana's face was flushed. "Yuki, we're in public?" Kana said hesitantly. All the while the boy watched on. He clearly got the message Yuki sent.

"So what Kana-chan?! At least it would make perverts like him over there see we're together," her voice audible enough so the boy could hear. Kana read some jealousy in Yuki's tone.

* * *

When the twins had reached their dorm, Yuki ensured the door clicked lock and started French-kissing Kana. She began to undress her younger twin. As she did this, Kana backed up into the chair she normally sat to do her homework. It spun and she landed inside. Yuki's hand reached for Kana's wet slit. She leant over her sister who was sitting in the chair, legs wide open.

"My Kana is already wet for me." She teasingly pinched her sister's lips.

"Quit teasing. More, Yuki."

Yuki slid her digit in Kana's slippery core and quickly pulled it out.

"Wh-what? What's that for?" Kana asked frustrated.

"You've been a bad girl Sakurai Kanade."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Don't think I didn't see you gasping and blushing at that weirdo in the mall today. You were totally checking him out too." Yuki's tone changed. She was now using her cute seductive voice, the voice she used every time she would "attack" Kana in the shower.

"WHAT! I was so not."

"Baka don't lie to me. You think I'm stupid? You're the one to discipline me when I do something bad but my, how the tables have turned. You're in trouble Kana-chan. Now what shall your big sister do with you."

She clicked her thumb and middle finger together. "I have an idea."

She stood up and went to the little pearl white vanity. Since they moved into their new dorms, the girls had all luxuries- two beds, more space, their own bathroom and even a vanity. It was more that they could have asked for.

Meanwhile Kanade was sweating out of nervousness. _I hope she's not genuinely mad at me. This must be her way of role-playing. Yeah she is smarter to think I was gushing over that boy._

When Yuki had returned, Kana looked confused. Yuki held a wooden hairbrush.

"Um Yuki…are you…are you ok?"

"Oh I am very _okay_ Kana-chan. Thanks for your concern although I wish you had shown more concern for me at the mall today."

"So-so why do you have that hairbrush in your hand again?"

"Oh this. I am glad you asked. Remember that time when I was around seven and did not want to wear the dress mom had bought for me? I wanted the same dress you had. I threw a tantrum that day when we were supposed to leave early for cousin Kyoko's wedding. We were very late. We barely made it in time for the reception. You remember what happened after we came home from the reception?"

Kana gulped. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to inhale deeply as painful childhood memories kept flooding back to her. That day was painful for her. Yuki was only a child and did not deserve it but mom and dad felt like she needed the discipline. They were upset at her behaviour and for making the Sakurai family arrive late to a relative's wedding. When they had returned home, her mother took her into their room but told Kana not to come. She locked the door and all Kana could hear from outside were the cries of her twin sister. All Yuki wanted was to wear the same thing Kana was wearing. She did not know what her mom was doing to Yuki at the time but later that week when Yuki showed her the marks on her bottom, she instantly began an outpour.

Even now thinking of it made a tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Kana-chan, are you crying?" Yuki lifted Kana's chin so she was looking directly into her eyes.

"S-so you're going to sp…?" Kanade choked on her words.

"Yes you remembered. Yes I am going to spank you. You need the punishment from your older sister so you wouldn't do it again. You need something to remember and I've got it right here," she said as she waved the wooden hairbrush in her hand. Yuki continued "After mom had spanked me, I knew it was for my own good. I never behaved in that way again so I guess it worked."

She didn't know why but the thought of her onee-chan disciplining her got her more excited than she was before. Her pussy throbbed uncontrollably when Yuki said "Get up from the chair. Bend over my lap."

Kana tried to act like a little girl who was very nervous about her soon-to-come punishment. She hesitated as she stood up and stared at the floor with drooping shoulders. Yuki now sat on the chair.

"Pull down your tights and underwear."

Kana now had puppy-dog eyes as she looked at the young woman before her. She pulled down the black tights she wore. They dropped to the floor. And then with both hands, she reached for the elastic in her panties and pulled them down. As they came down Yuki noticed a thin stream of cum that now decorated Kana's legs. Kana was ashamed that she was getting aroused for a punishment.

"Baka you have no shame, do you? Checking out guys around me then getting horny at your sister disciplining you for it. My, what shall I do with you?" Yukino said as she shook her head.

"Assume position," she ordered her younger twin.

Kana complied and she was now bent over her sister's lap. Her ass was fully exposed to her sister who could do anything to her if she wanted. She felt so vulnerable yet strangely protected and cared for. Her big sister was willing to discipline her though she knew it was all for show. She felt the coldness of the back of the brush touch her butt. Then she felt it coming on and off her rapidly. Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

 **SMACK!**

"OWW!" she yelped.

"That was just a warm-up. It's gonna hurt a lot more if you clench."

 **SMACK!**

Yuki was now using full force on her ass. She was surprised at her strength.

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

Kana's ass was stinging her. Yuki smiled devilishly as she saw how red her butt cheeks had gotten.

"You will repeat after me. Are you listening?"

"Ye-yes Yuki"

"You will address me as Yukino-sama, you hear me?"

"Yes Yukino-sama"

Yuki dug two fingers in Kana's dripping pussy and pulled out again. This was torture to Kanade. All she wanted was her sister to fuck her right there and then but Yuki was teasing her. She was after all, being "punished".

"Repeat after me. I will not stare at boys nor flirt with them."

"I will" **SMACK!** "not stare at boys" **SMACK!** "nor flirt with them." Yukino had brought the brush the hardest she could down on her sister's backside for the final smack.

By now Kanade was sore.

"You could stand up and put on your underwear."

The burn and sting she felt in her now scarlet red bottom, became apparent as she gingerly pulled up her panties over her scorched bottom. When she had done putting on her tights, she bowed to Yukino, whose arms were crossed. What her younger twin did next surprised her "I'm sorry. Forgive me Yukino-sama," Kana said as she bowed again to her big sister.

Kana was taken aback by Yuki's reaction. Yuki, seeing all this, covered her mouth and turned to her side as she tried to hide her laughter. She was unable to control it and burst out laughing.

"I caught you. I caught you good Kana-chan," Yuki said, her tone returned to the normal child-like one Kana was accustomed to.

She continued "Of course I know you were not looking at that guy in _that_ way and even if you were I wouldn't mind because I know my Kana-chan would never leave me for some guy." She continued in a more serious tone, "But even if she did, I would have to accept that, no matter how painful it will be. Once Kana is happy, I am." She rose from her seated position and hugged her little twin.

"I would never Yuki. You know that. I am more worried about some guy or girl taking _you_ away from me," she laughed. "By the way, Yuki-nee, I was not looking at the boy in _that_ way. He looked so familiar to me, like I had seen him somewhere before. Later I remembered where. I remember when Mom showed me Dad's photos from way back when he was in college. That was around the time they had met. He had dark hair and hazel eyes just like that boy we saw. He looked like a younger version of Dad to me. His hairstyle and everything."

Now it was Yuki's turn to feel embarrassed at overreacting. "You know I was just playing around with you Kana-chan?"

Kana decided to play dumb to mess with Yuki. "Oh you were? I thought you were serious. You scared me a lot but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

"It showed," Yuki said with a wink.

Kana noted she would flirt with boys in the future when Yuki was present in order to relive her experience of this evening.

 **A/N: So I hope my flashback was not too dark. I just didn't want Yuki to spank her sis spontaneously. It must have come from something in her past that made her do it. Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Truth or Dare

**_Is it true that you love me?_**

 ** _I'd dare you to kiss me._**

 ** _With everyone watching…_**

 ** _It's truth or dare can you feel it?_**

 **** ** _-Shakira- Dare (La La La)_**

"Aw you two are like love birds." Sakuya said as she waited at the train station with her two favourite upperclassmen.

"Hey hey!" Kana exclaimed.

Yuki and Saku giggled at her reaction.

"Even though Kana-sempai and I aren't lovers, I'd still like to take her out on a date," Saku said and winked at the older twin.

"It's fine by me but it is up to Kana-chan."

The younger twin groaned.

"What do you say Kana-sempai? Today is Friday and I am not doing anything this weekend. How about we have a little party at my house on Saturday night? Yuki can come along too. My driver would be at your place to pick you guys up at 7."

"Uh um" Kana stammered.

"We'd love to, Saku-chan. Tomorrow sounds fine," Yuki said.

"Wh-what Yuki-nee?"

"Well we aren't doing anything. We haven't been to a party in ages. Maybe it would be nice for us to go out a little more. Don't you think?"

"Well…" Kana sighed "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Woah Saku-chan's house is huge," Kana exclaimed.

The driver steered the car on the pathway of Sakuya's huge yard. It had a garden on the side of the pathway and bonsai trees grew all over. He then turned again and brought the vehicle to a full stop.

"Woah there's more" Yuki said.

The twins were shocked as the car parked in front of a bungalow-style outhouse that adjoined the large white mansion. The outhouse faced the wide pool that shone in the moon's light.

When they exited the car they heard American pop music playing and saw a yellow light from the window of the exquisite outhouse.

Sakuya ran out of the house. She grabbed on to Kana's right arm and started rubbing her chin on it. "So soft. I love the cologne you put on tonight. I want to take it for myself. Oh my god! Kana-sempai is in a dress." She reached for the camera in her pocket and took many shots of her Kana-sempai.

By now Kana gave Yuki the death stare. Both twins looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. Yuki wore a lily white sundress and her sister wore a striped blue and white sundress with a gold belt around the waist. Although Yuki wore inexpensive jewellery, her long earrings dazzled in the moonlight and Kana was resisting every urge to just grab her by the waist and kiss her.

"I'm so sorry Yuki. I forgot my manners. Welcome girls, to the Saku-lodge. I call it my own little playpen," the silver haired girl explained as she led the twins inside.

They were both dumbfounded by the décor of the house that Saku-chan called her "little playpen". Surely what Sakuya had here wasn't any play pen. The chandelier hung gorgeously and lit the living room which opened to the pool directly.

"Have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable," she said as she went over to the marble countertop which posed a bar. She began making cocktails.

The twins stared at the elegant crown moulding. They sat at the table in the centre. There were pricey articles all over the place and they seemed to sparkle.

Saku-chan returned with three glasses. "Pina coladas for everyone. I saw how they made it on that western cooking channel and I decided I should give it a try. I love pineapples after all but I don't love them as much as I love Kana-sempai."

"Uh Saku-chan, Yuki-chan and I don't drink."

"Oh don't be party poopers now. It barely has alcohol. After all, we're at a party, aren't we?" Sakuya said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

The sisters were unsure about the drinks barely having alcohol but after Kana saw Yuki sip hers, she did the same. They didn't want to be rude guests. Sakuya was being hospitable and it would be rude to refuse her hospitality.

"Mmm Saku-chan this is delicious" Yuki said.

"Thanks. I am glad you liked it."

They all made small talk and by the time the girls had 3 rounds of cocktails, they were full.

Kana rubbed her head as she began to feel a little dizzy and light-headed. Yuki on the other hand was uncontrollably giggling at the silly jokes Sakuya was telling her. Kana watched Yuki stand up to find the bathroom. She stumbled and had to hold on to the back of the chair.

Sakuya banged her hand against the table as she laughed at Yuki's drunken stupor. The liquor made Yuki forget all shame and she started laughing back at the girl. Both were now laughing loudly.

 _Damn that Sakuya! She's really enjoying this. Of course she made us drunk on purpose. Baka! How come I didn't see this coming?_ Kanade thought.

Sakuya pointed a remote to the speakers in the corner of the room to raise the music to full volume. The loud music combined with the buzzing in Kana's head made her sick.

Sakuya flew out of her chair and started shaking her hips vigorously to Beyonce and Jay Z's "Drunk in love". Yuki returned just in time to start doing the same. She put her hands up in the air and swayed to and fro. The room was filled with cackles as Sakuya started lip-syncing "lo oo ove looove we be all night!" Her Engrish singing was hilarious and both twins couldn't help but chuckle. Yuki joined in lip syncing with her too.

Kana suddenly felt Yuki pull her arm from behind. "Dance with me Kana-chan."

"No I'm good."

"Pwease for me." Yuki looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist. Yuki pulled her out of her chair and linked arms with her to dance. The song now changed from Beyonce to Ellie Goulding's "Love me like you do."

Sakuya was tired and went to take a seat. She watched the Sakurai twins. Their bodies were in tune with the slow beginning of the song.

 _"_ _You're the light, you're the night. You're the colour of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain. You're the only thing I wanna touch…"_

The pupils of those identical brown eyes they both shared, were dilated and bright. They glowed like if a fire had been burning in them and that fire was now beginning to grow. They both danced facing each other, hands intertwined. The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second. Their heartbeats were growing steadily along with it. Their dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync.

 _"_ _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, love me like you do…_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?"_

Yukino pulled her twin closer so she could feel her breath on her neck. She leaned in and their lips crashed. Kana's tongue entered Yuki's mouth and both were moaning. Sakuya spat out the liquid she was drinking. This was the first time she had witnessed the twins kissing.

 _I knew it_ , Sakuya thought.

She drooled as she saw how passionate Kana-sempai is.

When the dance was over the twins returned to sit with Sakuya who was now staring at them.

"Uh Saku-chan, are you ok?"

She shook her head as she snapped out of her daydreaming. "Ye-yeah. I'm just bored."

There was now an air of awkward silence between the three young women. "I know!" Sakuya said as she snapped her fingers. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Ooohh that's a classic," Yuki said.

"Don't encourage her," Kana said in a low tone.

"Come on it will be fun guys. Each participant has the choice in whether they would like to complete a challenge, or express a truth. Dares are challenges that must be completed by the participant that they were given to. If a dare is not completed, there will be a penalty that will be decided by all participants in the game. "

"Sounds simple," Yuki said.

"Ok. We'll spin this bottle here to see who has to answer _Truth or dare._ "

Sakuya spun the bottle. It pointed to Yuki.

"I'll ask the question," Sakuya said. "Sakurai Yukino, is it true you believe in love at first sight?"

She glanced at Kana. "True."

Yuki spun the bottle next and it landed on Kana. "Kana, what is your favourite position?"

Kana clenched her fists. "WHAT?!"

"Answer the question or pick _Dare_ "

Her eyes blinked twice. "DARE!"

Yuki told Saku something in her ear that Kana couldn't hear. Saku nodded and looked evilly at Kana.

Yuki spoke. "Well our first dare of the night. This-has- got to be intes-interes-ting" she said she stammered and slurred her words.

"Kana-chan, I dare you to lick whip cream off of Saku's chest. She agreed to it when I suggested it to her just now. **BURP!"**

"What the- **BURP**! No fair! I'll answer your question."

"No Kana-sempai. You can't retract. Those are the rules. You had your chance to answer. You picked _Dare_ so you have to play along."

Kanade sighed and covered her face with her palms.

Saku dashed to the kitchen to get some whip cream. She returned and lied on the couch.

"Come on Kana-sempai. We haven't got all night. HURRY!"

Her legs trembled as she walked over to Saku-chan. She remembered the spanking her sister had given her just for looking at a boy. Now Yuki wanted her to do _this_ to Sakuya. Kana knew her older twin was torturing her.

 _She's more merciless when drunk,_ Kanade thought.

Saku-chan had already took her top off and was now clad in her bra. Her torso was exposed to the girls. Yuki watched every single motion from Kana spraying the whip cream on Sakuya's chest to her licking it off.

Sakuya was in heaven. She wanted more and pushed Kana's head in between her 30 C breasts.

Yuki, having seen this, pulled Kana by the hair. "That's enough Saku-chan!" she pouted.

"But I want to feel more of my Kana-sempai's tongue on my body," the girl squeaked.

"Let's continue playing, shall we?" the blonde said.

The silver haired girl folded her arms and pouted her lips. "Oh alright."

Kana spun the bottle this time. It landed on Sakuya. Kana decided to get her revenge. "Ok Saku-chan, do you touch yourself to my photos and stuff that Yuki gives you?"

Yuki covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

The girl's cheeks turned a bright red complexion. "Uh Kana-sempai you forgot to ask me _truth or dare_?"

"Hm?"

"I pick dare."

Kana and Yuki whispered to each other.

Kana spoke. "Ok Sakuya. We couldn't help but notice you have many Bible Black DVDs in your collection." Kana said as she looked at the girl's DVD collection. She continued. "…which gave us an idea."

Sakuya looked confused.

"We dare you to watch Bible Black without touching yourself. Specifically the scene where Reika has sex with Mika."

"Fine. She put in the DVD and found the scene. It started playing. Reika was being full on dominatrix on Mika. The three girls watched the scene with lustful eyes. Yuki and Kana were trying hard not to touch each other while the scene played. Meanwhile all Sakuya wanted to do was to relieve herself.

 _Oh I'll have my fun with them soon enough,_ Sakuya thought.

The three girls were glad when it was finally over. "Good job Saku-chan!" Yuki said as she gave her two thumbs ups.

Sakuya spun the bottle and it landed on Kana. "Kana-sempai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true Yuki-chan is more dominant in bed?"

"DARE! DARE! I pick _Dare_ you little devil."

She cackled at Kana's defensiveness. Yuki looked on and tried to hide her laughter by keeping a poker face.

"Ok I dare you to strip for me."

The artist got up and went to Saku's kitchen.

"Where are you going Kana-sempai?" Saku followed Kana into the kitchen and saw her take out a beer from the fridge. She opened it and chugged every drop down her throat.

 **BURP!**

Kana thought she was already wasted so why not get more wasted. She was with her two favourite people in the world. Although Saku-chan was annoying at times, she had grown fond of the girl. She was with people she felt safe with so it was ok. She needed to prepare herself for what she was about to do because once someone has seen you naked, there is no turning back. Especially Saku…

"Go easy there Kana-sempai!"

Kana squished the beer can in her arm and pelt it to the wall.

Yuki rushed to the kitchen having heard the commotion. Her eyes widened when she saw her twin take off the dress she wore and flung it in Sakuya's face. The girl removed it from her face and instantly got a nosebleed when she saw Kana's almost-naked body. Meanwhile Yuki cheered on and whistled. Saku was shaking with glee as the artist unhooked her black lace bra. She then winked at the girls as she slowly slid off her panties in sync to the cheesy sexy song Sakuya had playing in the background. Her erect nipples swayed to and fro with the music as she moved her hips. She bent her back a little and signalled for Yuki to come to her with her index finger. Saku misread and thought Kana-sempai was calling to her. She ran to Kana to which Kana reacted by putting her hand out, stopping Saku in her tracks and making her fall to the floor.

She kneeled near to Sakuya's left ear. "I'm sowwy Saku-chan. I only called for my sister-nya" she purred.

"Nya- Yuki chan. Truth or dare."

 _I wonder what's gotten into her. The liquor is making her act differently. I like it. But she'll totally regret this. However it's best I savour the moment. Kana doesn't always get drunk._

"Um Dare, Kana-chan." Kana was now squeezing her sister's breasts. Yuki moaned in pleasure. Kana vigorously took off Yuki's dress and proceeded to unhook her bra. She took off Yuki's wet panties, her cum leaking down her legs.

Kana brought her face to Yuki's ear. Yuki could feel her sister's hot breath on her ear as she spoke "I dare you to see who can cum faster." Feeling her twin's hot breath on ear made her quiver.

"Bu-but Saku-chan is watching."

Kana purred. "Let her enjoy the show."

She jerked when she felt Kana shove three fingers in her soaking wet canal. Yuki did the same to Kana.

Both were going at it fast. Their fingers moved in and out as they both moaned in pleasure. Kana dug the fingernails of her free hand in Yuki's back and Yuki was mirroring her twin's actions. They both fucked each other like that until Yuki screamed and came on Kana's fingers. She won the contest. Yuki continued pumping her fingers in and out of her twin's core and not long after, Kana came too. Yuki sucked onn Kana's cum from her own fingers. Both girls dropped to the floor panting heavily. Sakuya did the same, with her fingers in her panties. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning loudly.

 ** _Let's not recover from the hangover_**

 ** _When your eyes got me drunk I was sober_**

 ** _Is it true that you love me?_**

 ** _I dare you to kiss me_**

 ** _With everyone watching_**

 ** _It's truth or dare on the dance floor_**

 **** ** _-Shakira- Dare (La La La)_**

 **A/N: Sorry not sorry for infusing pop culture in this one. I mean I can't write a party fic without throwing in some pop songs. This chapter took hours to write but it was so fun. Btw 'Drunk in love' part was inspired by a Yuru Yuri crack. I found the song appropriate to my fic and funny too when Sakuya started singing it. I also found Shakira's song to be appropriate for my fic and decided to use it because why not? Please remember to review even if it's just three words, it means a lot.**


	4. Train Ride

**TRAIN RIDE**

 **A/N: I was inspired to write this when I thought of the train ride scene from Kuttsukiboshi.**

The Sakurai twins were standing near to each other on the nearly empty train that would normally take them back to where they stayed. They were both bracing the door as the waited for the train to stop at their destination, which was in about 10 minutes.

"I'm boooorrred Ka-na-chan."

The younger twin looked at her sister who stood impatiently waiting for the ride to be over.

"So what do you want me to do about that Yuki-chan?"

"This is what." And with those words the older twin turned to face her sister and rapidly slid her hands in the other girl's skirt.

"Yu-Yuki-nee what are you doing?"

Yukino leaned nearer to Kanade's ear. "Shhh" she whispered seductively.

Kana was worried the people on the train would see them. While her sister worked her fingers on the front of her panties, she looked around to see only three people on the train at the time. Two of those people were sitting more upfront and were minding their own business. They had their heads buried in the daily papers. Both had headphones on. Kana was relieved that they couldn't hear them. Next she glanced at the corner of the train to see a senior who was fast asleep. He had dribble escaping his mouth and Kana cringed at the sight. No one else was on the train except those three people and the Sakurai twins.

Kana barely managed to moan out, "Mhmmmmm" before Yuki cupped her breast with her free hand as her other hand stopped massaging outside Kana's panties and crept into her warm, now dripping womanhood. "Mmmm" Kana moaned as Yuki traced her finger around her pussy, her breathing becoming irregular as this happened. Yuki continued to circle Kana's raw sex, then with the hand cupping her breast, reached under the school shirt she was wearing and fondled her stiff breasts. This went on for a while, until Yuki broke the pattern and stuck three digits inside her twin. Yuki started moving in and out of Kana very slowly.

"Faster Yuki!"

The blonde inched closer to her sister's right ear again. This time she whispered, "Beg for it" seductively as her tongue glided along Kana's earlobe.

The dark haired girl shuddered at the feeling of her sister's warm breath on her ear.

"P-please. Go faster Yukino-sama…I can't take it…ahh"

The older twin smiled. Her hazel eyes lit up as she said "Good girl. You're learning fast. I love it when you call me 'Yukino-sama.'"

She sped up her pace, moving her three fingers back and forth in Kana's warm canal. Kana had to hold on to one of the straps which hung above her head as her breathing became more dramatic. Her hips started bucking. She felt Yuki's hard tongue enter her mouth and she didn't resist.

When they pulled away for air Kana moaned "Oh, mmm, Yuki, I think I'm gonna cum soon."

Yuki, having heard this, diligently took her other hand and began circling her partner's clit with her index, while still going in and out of her, with her other hand. Kanade, now on the edge of sexual pleasure, started bucking her hips wildly and almost screamed. She stopped bucking and bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Are you enjoying this Kana-chan?""

Her question was answered as Yuki soon felt Kana's walls tightening around her fingers. She looked at her twin whose face flushed and simply nodded.

"Aw we've done this so many times before yet my Kana-chan still manages to blush. You're so cute when you blush, you know that?"

In a matter of seconds, she felt Kana's hot cum on her fingers. Yuki slowly retracted her fingers one by one and removed the other hand which was rubbing her twin's clit. She noticed how much cum was coated on her fingers and licked it all up in a jiffy.

"Mmm you taste sweeter than honey Kana-chan."

Before Kana could respond the train came to a stop and the doors opened.


End file.
